


Способы согреться

by fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019/pseuds/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019
Summary: Пока в Нурменгарде не налажено отопление, нужно согреваться другими способами.





	Способы согреться

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, авторские запятые, упоминается гримбернети

Абернети заходит в гостиный зал, который сейчас тоже пустует, потому что большинство аколитов разъехались на задания. Сам Гриндельвальд спрятался где-то в своих апартаментах и не выходит оттуда без особой нужды. Абернети ежится и призывает к себе теплую накидку с мехом, чтобы не продрогнуть окончательно.

— А-пчхи! Чертовы батареи! Чертовы камины! Чертов… а-пчхи… Нурменгард со своими продуваемыми стенами и коридорами! — Абернети кутается в накидку еще сильнее и отправляется искать Гриндельвальда, чтобы пожаловаться ему на холод и спросить о том, почему его держат в замке, а не отправляют на задания.

Гриндельвальда Абернети находит в зале для собраний. Тот сидит в своем кресле, укутанный в меховой плед и цедит что-то из большой кружки, над которой поднимается пар.

— Мистер Абернети! А-пчхи! Что-то случилось? — Геллерт шмыгает носом и прячет лицо в пледе. 

Юный аколит удивленно смотрит на волшебника, который сейчас выглядит явно не как их лидер.

— Мистер Гриндельвальд, сэр, — Абернети пытается не улыбаться, — в Нурменгарде стоит холод такой, что Йети замерзнет.

— Вопросом отопления сейчас занимается Гриммсон. Обещал, что к вечеру эта проблема будет решена.

— А почему, а-пчхи, вы не отправили меня на задание, как остальных? 

Гриндельвальд внимательно смотрит на своего аколита и жестом приглашает его сесть за стол.

— Потому, что ваш язычок да и вы сами нужны мне тут. Остальные, поверьте, заняты не такими уж интересными делами, как вы думаете, — Геллерт призывает еще одну кружку и наливает туда что-то из чайника. — Выпейте. Мерзнуть сейчас — не самая лучшая идея. Мои аколиты мне нужны здоровыми.

Абернети берет в руки кружку, и тепло, исходящее от нее, приятно согревает ладони. Он делает глоток, и его глаза округляются. Напиток приятно разливается по горлу, а легкие нотки корицы и других специй, которые Абернети не успевает распознать сразу, добавляют еще большего тепла под грудную клетку.

— Мистер Гриндельвальд, сэр, это же…

— Да. Это чудесный алкогольный напиток, который называется глинтвейн. Между прочим, сам делал. Из лучшего вина, которое нашел в погребе нашего замка, — Геллерт улыбается и делает глоток из своей кружки.

И пока Абернети с явным удовольствием пьет напиток, неотрывно смотрит на него, пряча улыбку.

После первых жадных глотков Абернети перестает торопиться. Тепло расползается от груди по всему телу, и он чувствует, как становится легче дышать. Следующий глоток он делает неспешно, перекатывает на языке теплую, почти горячую жидкость, с удивлением обнаруживая, что теперь ощущает вкус иначе, чем раньше. До этого Абернети как-то не задумывался о свойствах своего нового языка и только недавно освоился говорить, не шепелявя с непривычки. Теперь же он узнает, что и вкусовых рецепторов на раздвоенном кончике стало больше. Он чувствует вино, очень ярко — корицу, потом, кажется, что-то с легкой кислинкой, но гвоздика не дает распознать, что это. И еще один вкус, который запомнился ему с детства.

— Имбирь? — спрашивает он со смесью удивления и восхищения. — В глинтвейн добавляют имбирь?

— И не только. Там есть фрукты, корица, гвоздика и самое главное — вино. Оно должно быть полусладкое, с легкой кислинкой, но не ярко выраженной. Чтобы вкус раскрывался постепенно. 

Так проходит около получаса. Геллерт делает вторую порцию горячего глинтвейна, потому что в комнате по-прежнему холодно. И они с Абернети успевают обсудить способность Куинни к приготовлению вкусной еды, вечную серьезность Винды и суровость Гуннара.

— Да она просто не знает, как подступиться к мисс Голдштейн! — с уверенностью знающего о чем говорит человека заявляет Абернети, — Поверьте, это действительно очень нелегко. Она знает все ваши мысли, а вы ее — ни одной. Это как ходить по минному полю, где мины буквально на каждом шагу.

Алкоголь развязывает Абернети язык. Он чувствует себя увереннее, когда по венам бежит горячее вино, да и взгляд Геллерта, выпившего не меньше, теплеет и ощущается на коже уже совсем иначе. Не колючей иголкой с ядом на самом ее кончике, готовой ранить в случае провала, а мягким шерстяным пледом, в который, впрочем, лучше закутываться правильной стороной — чтобы не уколол.

— Я смотрю, вы говорите со знанием дела. Отчего же у вас тогда не сложились отношения там, в МАКУСА? Насколько я помню, вы настойчиво пытались добиться ее расположения. Вы хоть целовались с ней? — Геллерт улыбается. Вино для глинтвейна он выбрал и правда отличное, а компания юного аколита расслабляет. Редко, когда удается с кем-то посидеть поговорить не о делах, а просто так. Еще и узнать побольше о своих последователях. 

Абернети краснеет. То ли от выпитого глинтвейна, то ли от вопроса Геллерта.

— Нет. Нет, сэр, я не целовался с ней, — подавленно отвечает он. Весь запал куда-то уходит, а перепады настроения только усиливаются алкоголем. — Я говорю, что знаю, потому что сам тоже не смог найти к мисс Голдштейн правильный подход.

Геллерт усмехается и делает глоток. Мысль, забавная и в то же время несколько шальная, проскакивает в голове Геллерта и он, улыбаясь, задает вопрос:

— Вы хоть целоваться умеете, мистер Абернети?

Вот теперь уши Абернети краснеют от чистого смущения. И как вообще может кому-либо нравиться то, как другой человек краснеет? Абернети, вот, краснел некрасиво, скулы и щеки покрывали мелкие розовые пятна, а уши становились цвета спелых помидоров, совсем как сейчас.

— Умею, — брякает он коротко. — Ну. Умел. С прежним языком.

— А сейчас что? Никак не справитесь с новым? — Геллерт удивленно приподнимает бровь. Когда он вытаскивал Абернети тогда из кареты и вернул ему возможность говорить, он не задумывался о том, что с раздвоенным языком тому может быть неудобно что-то делать. В том числе и целоваться.

Абернети задумывается, опускает голову.

— Не было возможности проверить. Да и… Почему раздвоенный язык?

— Вы знаете, не задумывался, когда колдовал. Однако мне показалось, что вам это пойдет. В том числе и в таких вопросах, как поцелуи, — Геллерт ставит кружку на стол и, опираясь на стол предплечьями, в упор смотрит на Абернети.

— Неужели не было возможности? Я вам не верю. Хотя бы с тем же самым Гуннаром? — Геллерт хмыкает, но продолжает смотреть на Абернети. — Или вам было слабо это проверить? Или вы просто не умеете обращаться со своим нынешним языком?

Абернети неосознанно издает низкий шипящий звук. При этом кончики его раздвоенного языка высовываются за зубы. Геллерт задевает неприятную тему, взаимоотношения с Гриммсоном никак не двигаются с мертвой точки, и он просто не знает, что с этим делать.

Он потратил много времени, чтобы научиться говорить, не шепелявя, а Геллерт говорит о поцелуях!

— Это вызов, мистер Гриндельвальд?

— Вызов на дуэль поцелуев? — Геллерт откидывается в кресле и смеется долго, запрокинув голову назад, — А вы уверены, что справитесь? — Геллерт принимает расслабленную позу, закидывая одну ногу на подлокотник кресла и берет в руку кружку с глинтвейном. Делает глоток, смотря на Абернети, — Хотите, можем проверить. Если вы не боитесь.

Абернети резко встает с кресла.

— Не боюсь, — он храбрится, это видно. Меховая накидка остается на спине кресла.

Абернети легко взять на слабо. В школе он слишком часто ввязывался в драки, стоило кому-нибудь назвать его трусом. Сейчас его останавливает стол, разделяющий его и Геллерта, чтобы его обойти, нужно решиться.

— Вы только выпейте еще для пущей храбрости. А то вдруг передумаете на полпути. — Геллерт указывает на кружку, которая стоит перед Абернети. Сам же делает глоток и задерживает напиток во рту, давая себе возможность просмаковать вкус.

Выпить еще? Ну уж нет! Это будет означать, что Абернети недостаточно смел, а Геллерт прав, считая его малодушным и робким мальчишкой. Так что Абернети решается, подстегиваемый колкими словами своего лидера, и обходит за пару шагов чертов стол, наклоняется, упираясь руками о мягкую обивку подлокотников кресла. На мгновение ему кажется, будто он пропадает в разноцветных глазах Геллерта, вся решимость испаряется под пристальным взглядом, но этот взгляд все еще мягкий как плед. Главное — прикасаться с правильной стороны.

Абернети подается вперед и закрывает глаза за мгновение до того, как его губы прикасаются к губам Гриндельвальда. Он осторожно высовывает язык, касается раздвоенным кончиком и чувствует на губах привкус глинтвейна так ярко, словно сам сейчас его пьет. Тело прошибает импульс, сердце начинает биться так громко, что ему кажется, будто он сейчас оглохнет.

Геллерт всегда знает, что говорит. И знает, ну, почти всегда знает, последствия своих слов. И сейчас он знал, что его слова подстегнут юного аколита выйти за рамки своей скромности и робости. И успевает лишь мягко улыбнутся, прежде чем губы Абернети касаются его собственных. Тонкие мягкие губы, раздвоенный язык и бешеная энергия, исходящая от Абернети, поднимают возбуждение в паху. Свободной рукой Геллерт касается затылка Абернети и притягивает его ближе к себе, приоткрывая рот, и делится напитком, что держал во рту все это время. Тот явно не ожидает такого поворота событий, пытается отстраниться, но Геллерт держит крепко. И отстраняется лишь тогда, когда глинтвейн полностью оказывается во рту его аколита, и тот сглатывает его.

Геллерт облизывает губы, улыбается и смотрит в глаза Абернети. 

— Что-то вы как-то скромно начали, мистер Абернети.

Геллерт играет на чувстве самолюбия Абернети. На нем — и еще на заниженной самооценке и желании доказать, что он стоит больше, чем о нем думают. Во рту такой яркий привкус горячительного, а Геллерт смотрит на него с ожиданием.

— А вы хотите, чтобы все прошло слишком быстро? — отвечает он смелее.

Хочется вернуть ощущение чужой руки на своем затылке. И, кажется, Геллерт ждет от него активных действий. Шумно выдохнув, Абернети снова целует своего лидера, действует увереннее, проводя раздвоенным языком по бледным губам Геллерта, пробует толкнуться в его рот.

И Геллерт приоткрывает рот, позволяя языку Абернети проникнуть внутрь. Мягкий, чуть шершавый язык скользит по его губам, касается его языка, и для Геллерта это новые ощущения. Он еще не целовался с тем, у кого был такой язык. Весьма познавательный опыт.

Геллерт подается вперед, ставя кружку на стол, которую до этого момента держал в руке, и переведя руку на поясницу Абернети, тянет на себя, заставляя сесть сверху. Все это он проделывает, не отрываясь от поцелуя. И отвечает немного жестко, прикусывая слегка за язык и посасывая. Другую руку возвращает на затылок, не давая Абернети отодвинуться и перевести дыхание, целует жадно, прижимая к себе. Как истинный лидер он обязан научить своего аколита пользоваться новым инструментом. Хоть и весьма изощренным способом. 

На коленях Геллерта непривычно сидеть. Абернети неловко пошатывается, но все же соскальзывает и усаживается, ставит колени по обе стороны от бедер своего лидера. Это сбивает с толку, он на несколько мгновений выпадает из этой реальности и возвращается, ощутив укус. Кончик языка слишком чувствительный, особенно посередине, и Абернети шипит в поцелуй, проникает языком глубже в рот Геллерта, лишь бы избавиться от ощущения зубов на нежной коже. И когда язык Геллерта скользит меж его собственного — раздвоенного — Абернети буквально прошибает мелкая дрожь. Слишком чувствительный!

Но так приятно.

Абернети думает, что ему уже нечего терять. Он ерзает на бедрах Геллерта, устраивается удобнее и кладет ладони на его скулы. Ощущение теплой кожи делает происходящее реальным, срывает шумный вздох с его губ.

И Геллерт улыбается ему в губы. Улыбается, потому что не может не улыбаться. Ощущение рук на своем лице непривычно. Он редко позволял к себе прикасаться. Но то ли вино слишком хорошее, то ли Абернети сейчас раскрылся для него с новой стороны, но он отодвигает эту мысль от себя подальше.

Отстраняясь, смотрит на Абернети, давая тому перевести дыхание и спрашивает:

— Мистер Абернети, а насколько у вас длинный язык?

Абернети требуется пара долгих секунд, чтобы прийти в себя. По телу разливается жар, и в этот раз это точно не от глинтвейна.

— А насколько длинным его сделали вы? — спрашивает он, выдыхая в губы Геллерта.

— Не знаю. Мне казалось, ты уже это проверял, — Геллерт не замечает, как переходит на неформальный стиль общения. — Давай проверим. Например, кхм, — оглядывается по сторонам и натыкается на батареи. — Попробуй дотянуться языком до них. Заодно проверишь, сделал ли отопление Гриммсон.

Что?

Геллерт так шутит? Шутка несмешная.

— Отсюда? — спрашивает Абернети растерянно. Он не понимает, и это читается в его зеленых глазах.

— Ну да. Отсюда, — Геллерт хитро смотрит. — Не справитесь?

Абернети отстраняется, садится ровно. И вытягивает на пробу язык. Нет, обычной человеческой длины — ну, может, чуть длиннее — только раздвоенный. Обыкновенный почти человеческий язык.

— Не думаю, что он настолько длинный, сэр.

— Ну ладно. Значит в следующий раз наколдуем подлиннее, — Геллерт смотрит на ничего не понимающего Абернети, и понимает, что раздвоенный язык заводит его сильнее, чем что-либо еще. Еще несколько секунд он позволяет себе порассматривать юного аколита, который восседает на его ногах. От него не ускользает то, что Абернети тоже весьма возбужден таким экспериментом с его языком. Геллерт прикидывает, что ему хочется сейчас сделать, и пока никаких мыслей, кроме одной, не приходит ему на ум. Но это подождет.

Пока сам Абернети в замешательстве от вопроса, Геллерт проводит руками по его бедрам, чуть сдавливая их, и магией заставляет пуговицы брюк расстегнуться. Рукой он проводит по возбужденному члену аколита, второй придерживает под поясницу, чтобы тот случайно не свалился с его колен.

— Кажется, ваш язык у вас самого вызывает вполне интересные ощущения, вы так не находите, мистер Абернети? — улыбаясь, спрашивает Геллерт.

Абернети вздрагивает. Геллерт умело играет не только на его слабостях, но и на желаниях, а его взгляд из теплого становится просто обжигающим. И Абернети готов гореть в этом огне.

— Он… — язык заплетается, — непривычно чувс-с-ствительный.

Непроизвольный шипящий звук вырывается из-за потери концентрации. Сложно говорить не шипя, но Геллерт не ждет от Абернети речей. Не ждет ведь? Повторяя жест своего лидера, юный аколит кладет ладонь на его пах, надавливает несильно и подается вперед, пробуя кончиками языка коснуться его скулы. Такой непривычный вкус! Абернети чувствует привкус пота, нотки корицы, гвоздики — и чего-то еще, но чего, он не понимает. И заменяет прикосновение языка поцелуем. А потом еще одним и еще, спускаясь к подбородку Геллерта, прислушиваясь — верно ли он все делает.

Шипение Абернети возбуждает. Так же, как и прикосновения языка к коже, так же, как и нежный поцелуй. И Геллерт не может не реагировать, подается телом навстречу. Рукой он вытаскивает из нижнего белья до предела затвердевший член Абернети и, произнеся заклинание, чувствует, как по пальцам стекает смазка. Обхватив член Абернети в кольцо, двигает рукой вверх-вниз, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, чувствуя реакцию на прикосновения. Он не торопится, растягивая удовольствие. Для него всегда был важен процесс, а не результат. А в таком тонком процессе, когда он проводит обучение, еще важнее ощущения и чувства его ученика. Свое он получит в любом случае. А вот увидеть, почувствовать разрядку Абернети, который уже просто практически задыхается от чувственного удовольствия, это да, это для Геллерта куда важнее.

Концентрация потеряна напрочь. Абернети шипит — не от боли, но от наслаждения — почти на ухо Геллерту и несдержанно проводит языком по мочке, мелко дрожащими от возбуждения пальцами расстегивает чертовы ремешки на бриджах Гриндельвальда. Почему их так много?! Тихое позвякивание застежек заглушается почти змеиным шипением, Абернети не хочется оставлять Геллерта без внимания и ласки, когда тот так — ох! — так касается его в столь интимном месте!

— С-с-сэр… — и почему в имени Гриндельвальда нет шипящих звуков?

Бриджи поддаются, Абернети просовывает руку под ткань, чувствует пальцами жесткие волосы и ведет ее дальше — касается горячего члена Гриндельвальда. Неумело, но старательно проводит по всей длине и то ли стонет, то ли шипит от удовольствия.

Геллерт дергается назад от прикосновений на своем члене.

— Мистер Абернети, а руки у вас такие же проворные, как и язык, — Геллерт усмехается и ловит обе руки за запястья, заводя их за спину Абернети и перехватывая их одной рукой, держит крепко. Магией заставляет пуговицы на его жилетке и рубашке расстегнуться и пальцами свободной руки проводит по ключицам, шее, уводя руку на затылок, притягивает к себе для поцелуя. Прикусывая нижнюю губу Абернети, проводит кончиком языка по его верхней губе, захватывает ее губами, чуть посасывая, и проникает языком внутрь. Проводит по языку Абернети, делая круг, как бы дразня и не позволяя ему взять контроль над ситуацией. И пока длится эта игра, возвращает руку на член Абернети, беря средний темп, чувствуя, что тот уже близок к кульминации. 

Беспомощность. Он снова беспомощен! Хватка Геллерта на запястьях возвращает память о том ужасном заклинании, которым его под маской Гриндельвальда держали в МАКУСА. Тогда Абернети пообещал сам себе, что больше не будет беспомощным.

Но Гриндельвальд не хочет его сломить, нет, он дразнит, целует, хозяйничает у него во рту, и когда его язык снова проводит по ложбинке между кончиков языка Абернети, тот вздрагивает, толкается бедрами в руку Геллерта и сдавленно стонет в его губы. Сосредоточиться безумно сложно. Но он старательно отвечает на поцелуй, мелко вздрагивает от прикосновений и стремится вернуть ласку, которую дарит ему Геллерт. Молодость и несдержанность играют злую шутку с Абернети, он дрожит и теряется в возбуждении, дергается, двигаясь и изгибаясь в руках Геллерта. Еще совсем немного!

Очередное касание языков совпадает с движением руки Гриндельвальда, и Абернети напрягается, выгибается дугой, крепко жмурясь. И кончает в руку своего лидера со сдавленным стоном.

Геллерт отпускает руки Абернети, позволяя ему лечь себе на грудь, уткнувшись лбом в плечо.

— Думаю, с этим заданием вы справились вполне успешно. Теперь вы знаете, как обращаться с вашим язычком, — Геллерт магией чистит одежду и облокотившись рукой на подлокотник, подпирает ладонью щеку, смотрит на Абернети, чуть прикрыв глаза. Разгоряченный, местами вспотевший Абернети — чудесное зрелище. И в комнате вроде как стало тепло. На столе возникает патронус Гриммсона.

— Геллерт, отопление восстановлено. Теперь замок не будет таким холодным. Остается только наладить камины. Займусь этим после того, как ты напоишь меня чем-нибудь горячим. Внутри стен твоего замка весьма холодно. Скоро буду, — и патронус исчезает.

Геллерт хмурится и смотрит на Абернети. Тот все еще, видимо, приходит в себя и выглядит весьма соблазнительно. Геллерту хочется продолжить, но пока он размышляет над тем, как лучше поступить. 

— Что скажете, мистер Абернети?

Сказать, что Абернети чуть не поседел, когда услышал так явно голос Гриммсона за своей спиной, значит — промолчать. Геллерт! За что он так? Что Абернети ему сделал?!

— С-с-сэр, вы — с-с-самый нас-с-стоящий подлец-с, — выдыхает аколит, вздрагивая уже далеко не от возбуждения, а от осознания, что кто-то третий вмешался сейчас в их игру. И этот третий был Гуннар Гриммсон. Мог ли патронус видеть? Видел ли Гуннар Гриммсон Абернети на коленях у Геллерта? Видел ли…

Какой стыд!

Покраснев до самых кончиков ушей и носа, Абернети медленно сползает вниз с колен Геллерта, устраиваясь между его ног. Ниже падать некуда, если Геллерт Гриндельвальд хочет его наказать — у него получилось это сделать самым изощренным способом. А еще Геллерт Гриндельвальд по-прежнему возбужден.

— Я этого никогда не отрицал, но и не подтверждал, — Геллерт прикрыл глаза, явно размышляя над дальнейшими действиями. Спустя несколько секунд на стол мягко запрыгивает белый барс — патронус Гриндельвальда.

— Мистер Гриммсон. Я буду ждать вас через час в своем кабинете. Сейчас, — Геллерт смотрит на Абернети, который сидит на полу между его ног и не спускает глаз с его члена, при этом соблазнительно так краснея, что хочется без промедлений взять его и оттрахать в рот, — сейчас я занят очень важными переговорами и буду в вашем распоряжении в другое время. Но чтобы вы не скучали, я попрошу прислать вам лучший глинтвейн, который я приготовил накануне.

Геллерт отправляет барса к Гуннару, а сам неотрывно смотрит на юного аколита.

— Теперь я тоже подлец, мистер Абернети? — Геллерт улыбается и медленно облизывает губы.

Невозможно устоять. 

Абернети шумно выдыхает. Геллерт Гриндельвальд порой просто невыносим.

— Вас это возбуждает? — спрашивает Абернети тихо, стараясь вернуть себе прежний настрой. Его лидер все еще оставался неудовлетворен, и это нужно исправлять.

Тем более прямо перед его глазами сейчас стоит возбужденный налитый кровью член Гриндельвальда. Абернети протягивает руку к паху Геллерта, касается пальцами его горячей плоти и придвигается ближе, обдавая головку теплым дыханием. Он осторожно прижимается языком к головке, чувствуя на кончиках солоноватый привкус смазки. Так необычно! Абернети на пробу щекочет кончиками чувствительную кожу.

— Меня возбуждают многие вещи, мистер Абернети. Сейчас — это ваш раздвоенный язык и ваш вид между моих ног, — Геллерт чуть напрягается и вздрагивает, когда язык Абернети касается его члена. Почему он не попробовал провести такой эксперимент раньше, Геллерт не знает. Но знает, что Абернети неровно дышит к Гуннару. Легкое чувство собственничества проскальзывает внутри, но оно ничего не значит. Потому что Геллерт прекрасно понимает, кого он желает сам, и такой легкий, ничего не значащий — наверное — эксперимент каждому из них даст то, что им необходимо.

Гриндельвальд запускает пальцы в растрепанные волосы Абернети, перебирая их, чуть сжимает. Откровенность — одна из отличительных черт Геллерта. Зачем юлить, если можно сказать так, как есть. То, что подумают другие — не его проблема. Важно лишь то, что он думает и говорит сам. Важно для него самого.

Пальцы в своих волосах Абернети воспринимает как сигнал к действию. Они и так уже потеряли много времени. Осмелев, он продвигается вперед и обхватывает губами головку члена Геллерта, пальцы смыкает кольцом у основания, принимаясь медленно водить ими вверх-вниз. Медленно и плавно он двигает пальцами и ласкает губами и языком плоть Геллерта. Кончики языка чертовски чувствительные — и очень гибкие, Абернети и не знал, что способен на такое. Но сейчас он перестал анализировать и думать о своем языке, полностью сосредоточившись на возбуждении Геллерта. Он двигает головой, беря член глубже в рот, прикрывает глаза.

Геллерт закрывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку, и свободной рукой сжимает край подлокотника кресла. Дыхание учащается, потому что то, что вытворяет своим языком Абернети… Темные силы, почему он не додумался до этого раньше?! Возможно, стоит всем его любовникам делать такой язык на время. Когда язык Абернети скользит по члену, Геллерт тихо стонет и двигает бедрами вверх. Он еще сдерживается, пытаясь не ускорять процесс и не лишать себя удовольствия. И Абернети заодно, потому что тот, судя по его действиям, все более углубляется в процесс, изучая возможности своего языка. Но спустя несколько секунд Геллерт, не имея сил сдерживать свои желания, начинает активнее двигать бедрами навстречу умелому рту Абернети, при этом мягко поглаживая того по волосам и не давая подняться.

Абернети отдается процессу, стараясь доставить Геллерту удовольствие, сравнимое с тем, что он испытал сам несколько минут назад. Когда Геллерт толкается особенно глубоко, Абернети кашляет, на глазах выступают слезы, он почти утыкается носом в пах Геллерта. Он никогда не брал так глубоко!

Рука на затылке не дает отстраниться; Абернети сглатывает, кладет ладонь на бедро Гриндельвальда, снова принимаясь активно двигать головой. Горячий член во рту отключает разум, Абернети не может думать больше ни о чем, кроме этого ощущения — и желания удовлетворить возбуждение Геллерта.

Все, что остается Геллерту — контролировать себя и темп. Кто бы мог подумать, что юный аколит в его доме способен на такой удивительный минет. 

«Повезло Гриммсону», — думает Геллерт и чувствует легкую зависть. Редко кто был настолько старательным в вопросах этого тонкого искусства. А Абернети явно был. Или, по крайней мере, это явно не раскрытый его талант. 

— Темные маги, мистер Абернети! Вы явно хорошо скрываете свои таланты. За такую скрытность полагается наказание, — Геллерт на грани. Не хватает совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы сорваться.

Абернети закрывает глаза совсем, сосредотачиваясь только на ощущениях — своих и чужих. О, если в качестве наказания Геллерт снова заставит его сделать что-то подобное, он нисколечко не против.

Язык очень чувствительный. Абернети буквально чувствует каждым рецептором нежную кожу ствола и немного отстраняется, чтобы уделить больше внимания головке — кожа на ней тонкая, нежнейшая, особенно сейчас, когда не скрыта от возбуждения за крайней плотью. Туда Абернети и запускает кончики языка: под складочку под головкой, щекочет, придерживая Геллерта за бедро, а потом проходится широким мазком, обходит уретру и ласкает ее отдельно своим почти змеиным языком, только догадываясь, какие ощущения сейчас испытывает его лидер. Может быть, он все-таки слишком хорош для наказания?

И Геллерт больше не сдерживает себя. Насаживает Абернети на свой член, конечно, стараясь не быть слишком уж жестким, но ощущения слишком удивительны, и он наращивает темп, чувствуя свой предел. 

Еще движение, второе, третье. Перед глазами все плывет и расходится яркими кругами. По телу бежит дрожь и Геллерт выгибается бедрами вперед, оставляя руку на затылке аколита, но не принуждая его оставлять член Гриндельвальда во рту. Тут Геллерт был сторонником выбора — не хочешь глотать — отстранись. Магией можно все убрать.

Оргазм слишком яркий, слишком насыщенный, оставляет после себя расслабление и блаженство. И насморк, кажется, куда-то ушел. И состояние в целом удовлетворительное.

Абернети — исполнительный и старательный. Он не отстраняется и чувствует, как семя обжигает чувствительный язык, он чувствует полный вкус, весь его спектр, старательно сглатывает, но несколько капель все же стекают с уголков его рта. Он пытается отдышаться, слегка отстраняется, поднимая вопрошающий взгляд на Геллерта.

Гриндельвальд смотрит на него из под полуопущеных ресниц и мягко улыбается. Наклоняется к Абернети, стирая пальцем остатки своего оргазма с уголка губ.

— Мистер Абернети… — но не успевает сказать. По замку разносится громогласный рык Гриммсона.

— Гриндельвальд! Моргана тебя прокляни! Что за пойло ты мне передал? Его же невозможно пить! — Судя по громким шагам, тот приближался к залу заседаний, где находились Геллерт и Абернети.

Геллерт театрально закатывает глаза, откидываясь обратно в кресло. Смотрит на Абернети, удивленно приподняв бровь.

— Вам не кажется, что лучше сейчас привести себя в порядок? 

С вопросительного взгляд Абернети в секунду меняется на возмущенный. В это самое мгновение он всем своим сердцем именно возмущен такой изящной подставой Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Но в следующее мгновение он резко поднимается на ноги, вытирает рот тыльной стороной руки и мелко подрагивающими пальцами застегивает брюки. С рубашкой он может и не успеть, судя по голосу Гриммсона из коридора. И румянец! Абернети снова покрылся красными пятнами от смеси смущения и возмущения.

Геллерт не торопится применять магию. Просто закутывается в плед. Застегивает лишь брюки. Остальное все равно не видно. А вот молодому Абернети требуется помощь и Геллерт не чурается подсобить ему в приведении себя в порядок.

Дверь открывается ровно тогда, когда последняя пуговица застегивается на рубашке Абернети, а сам он, покраснев, как спелый помидор садится на стул рядом с Гриндельвальдом.

— А, мистер Гриммсон. Заходите, вы как раз вовремя. Домашние эльфы перепутали все и принесли не в мой кабинет, а сюда ко мне. Мы как раз с мистером Абернети обсуждали холод в замке и то, как быстро вам удалось наладить отопление, — Геллерт поднимается из кресла и идет по направлению к двери.

— Сейчас я вынужден вас покинуть. Дела, дела… — Геллерт оборачивается и смотрит на Абернети. От того не ускользает мимолетная вспышка синего огня в глазах Гриндельвальда, а уголки губ трогает едва заметная улыбка. — Мистер Гриммсон. Гуннар. К моему большому сожалению, хотя, скорее к счастью, мистер Абернети умудрился в разговоре со мной схлопотать наказание. Я вынужден просить вас сделать это вместо меня. Как обычно, — Взгляд Геллерта весьма выразителен. Он смотрит на Гуннара, приподняв бровь, тот лишь кивает головой. 

— Уделите особое внимание языку мистера Абернети. Сейчас это его самая большая проблема, — Геллерт останавливается в дверях. — Да, лучший глинтвейн в вашем распоряжении. Мистер Абернети, мне весьма приятна ваша компания. Как-нибудь повторим наш диалог. А пока, всего доброго. Дела, дела, — Геллерт закрывает за собой дверь, оставляя этих двух разбираться со своими отношениями.

— Ей богу, Мерлин. Не замок, а пристань для свиданий. А-пчхи! — Геллерт шмыгает носом и отправляется в свои покои отсыпаться.

Абернети, оставшись один на один с Гриммсоном, бросает на него короткий взгляд, несколько взволнованно облизывая губы раздвоенным языком, и интуитивно чувствует, что румянец доходит до самой шеи.


End file.
